Rotaract in Rotary International District 3780
History of the Rotary District 3780 QC Rotary International District 3780-which includes all chartered Rotary Clubs within the territory of Quezon City, Metro Manila, Philippines-was formally established by Rotary International in RY 1989-'90, out of then R.I. District 378-with about 55 clubs under then District Gov. "Boy" Manalac of RC Quezon City. Since then, District 3780 has held the distinction of being probably the only "one-city, one-R.I. district" in the entire Rotary world. Prior to 1989, Rotary Clubs within the territorial limits of Quezon City were organized under R.I. District 378-which was created in RY 1987-'88, from the "subdivision" of then R.I. District 380-into three (3) Districts, namely: D-380 (covering all Rotary clubs in Metro Manila, except Quezon City); D-377 (the provinces of Bulacan, Nueva Ecija, Nueva Viscaya, Isabela, Kalinga, Quirino, Cagayan & Batanes); and D-378 - Quezon City. The "original" R.I. District 380, created in RY 1963-64, comprised the whole of Luzon and Palawan, with 29 clubs under then DG Mat Caparas of RC Caloocan (who later became the first R.I. President from the Philippines), as its 1st governor. RY 1968-69 saw the term of District Gov. Ceferino Picache of RC Quezon City, as Governor of the "original" & "undivided" D-380 (Luzon & Palawan)-the first elected governor from the territory of Quezon City. He was followed by DG Marcos M. Herras, of RC QC, in RY 1972-73. In RY 1976-77, R.I. D-380 was "divided" into two (2): D-380 (all clubs north of the Pasig river, including Q.C.) and D-382 (all clubs south of Pasig river, including Manila ). The following year, through the efforts of then Gov. Mar Un Ocampo, RY 1982-83, the "divided" R.I. District 380 (north of the Pasig river), was further "subdivided" into D-380 (comprising Metro Manila and northeastern provinces from Bulacan to Batanes), and D-379 (comprising the northwestern provinces from Pampanga to Ilocos Norte)-which is now R.I. District 3790. In 1985-86, DG Fernando "Nanding" Pedrosa of RC Cubao, the 3rd governor from QC, served as District Governor of the now "subdivided" District 380 (Metro Manila and northeastern provinces from Bulacan to Batanes). He was followed in RY 1980-81, by DG Agaton "Tony" Sibal, RC QC. In RY 1986-87, District Gov. Prospero "Pros" Crescini of RC San Francisco Del Monte, Q.C. - served as the last governor of R.I. D-380 (comprising Metro Manila and the northeastern provinces from Bulacan to Batanes.) By RY 1987-88, R.I. District 380 was again further "subdivided" into three (3)-District 380 (comprising of all clubs in Metropolitan Manila, except Quezon City); District 377 (all clubs in the provinces of Bulacan, Nueva Ecija, Nueva Viscaya, Isabela, Kalinga, Quirino, Cagayan and Batanes); and District 378 (all clubs in the territory of Quezon City). Thus, in RY '87-'88, District Gov. Jesus "Jess" Laxamana of RC New Manila, served as the first governor of the newly created R.I. District 378-Quezon City, Philippines, with 45 clubs. Rtn. Salvador "Badong" Viari served as the first district secretary of D-378. District Governor Antonio "Tony" Pascual, of RC San Francisco Del Monte served as the 2nd and the last governor of D-378, in RY '88-'89. By RY 1989-'90, R.I. District 378-Q.C. was "re-numbered' as District 3780 of Quezon City, now with 55 clubs, under DG Ernesto "Boy" Manalac of RC Quezon City. PDS Salvador "Badong" Viari, again served as first district secretary of the newly created / "re-numbered" district. Since then, R.I. District 3780 has held the distinction of being probably the only "one-city, one-district" affair the Rotary world. Past District Governors TO DATE, THERE ARE EIGHTY SIX (86) ROTARY CLUBS IN DISTRICT 3780, WITH MORE THAN ROTARIANS AND GROWING. SINCE ITS ORGANIZATIONS IN 1989, THE FOLLOWING HAVE SERVED AS DISTRICT GOVERNORS : 1990-91 - Jose "JL Pete" Morales, RC San Francisco Del Monte 1991-92 - Armando "Manding" Gonzales, RC Sto. Domingo 1992-93 - Melito "Bimbo" Salazar, RC Diliman 1993-94 - Mario "Mar" Nery, RC New Manila Heights 1994-95 - Oscar "Oca" Inocentes, RC Uptown Cubao 1995-96 - Efren "Efren" Lim, RC Cubao East 1996-97 - Manuel "Manoling" Monroy, RC San Francisco Del Monte 1997-98 - Gil Divinagracia, RC Balintawak 1998-99 - Nemesio "Nemie" Peralta, RC Diliman 1999-00 - Mojamito "Mo" Libunao, RC Kamuning West 2000-01 - Hermogenes "Hermie" Jarin, RC Fairview 2001-02 - Danilo "Danny" Reyes, RC Ayala Heights 2002-03 - Roberto "Bobby" Viray, RC Cubao West 2003-04 - Roberto "Bobby" Viray, RC Cubao West 2004-05 - George "George" Howard, RC San Francisco Del Monte 2005-06 - Benjamin "Benjie" Bacorro, RC Neopolitan Fairview 2006-07 - Danny "Danny" Espinosa, RC Biak Na Bato 2007-08 - Danilo "Danny" Valenton Fausto, RC New Manila East 2008-09 - Alexander "Alex" Cureg, RC Diliman 2009-10 - Dulce "Dulce" Coyukiat, RC Kagitingang Cubao 20010-11 - Pablo "Ambo" Gancayco, RC New Manila East 20011-12 - Jose Francisco "Jess" Q. Cifra, RC Loyola Heights 20012-13 - Rufino "Penny" Policarpio III, RC San Francisco Del Monte